1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic control system, and more particularly to an electronic control system for model railroad train switch or turnout motors.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In the past, and for the foreseeable future, an electrified model railroad train switch or turnout (used interchangeably hereinafter) included a two-way solenoid motor. This DC motor moved the switch into either a right or left hand position. After this standard switch and motor arrangement was secured into its proper location on a model railroad layout, three wires were secured to outlet posts on the motor. These wires were then strung neatly under the model railroad layout to the predetermined control panel or control location. The three wires were usually connected to a double pole button switch which was connected to an AC transformer or the AC outlet on the model train speed control transformer. When the turnout or switch was to be moved, the controller switch was moved either right or left and then pushed to make button contact. If the controller switch was marked properly (right and left position to correspond to the turnout) then the turnout would move to the desired position. This simple method works quite well for one turnout or switch. However, any reasonable model railroad layout does not have one turnout or switch. It usually has about 10 turnouts and some layouts have 25 or more turnouts. With at least 10 turnouts the wiring of the layout becomes of major concern because all the `blocks` (a term used in model railroading to mean separately wired segments of track) greatly increase the magnitude of the wiring problems on a model railroad layout. In order to wire the 10 turnouts, thirty wires are required (3 wires per each turnout.) The combination of both sets of wiring, (1) the `blocks` and (2) the `turnouts` can become so overwhelming that a model railroader can be completely discouraged from making a layout. Since this problem of voluminous wires cannot be eliminated many articles in model railroad magazines, chapter upon chapter in model railroad books and even whole books have been written to assist the non-electrician model railroader in trying to keep track (not a gun) of all the wires.
Another of the vexing problems with the multiple turnout model railroad layouts is a signal lighting system so that the control panel (or control position) has signal lights to indicate whether a turnout is in the right or left hand position. There have been reports over the years in model railroad magazines that a few model railroad advocates have built very elaborate electronic gadgets for each turnout control switch in order to provide an indicator light. These gadgets, according to the reports, were only an "add-on" to the switch controller.
Nowhere has there been provided or taught:
(1) a single means for wiring a plurality of model railroad turnout or switches, all with just one single double wire strand of electrical lamp cord, where a plurality of turnouts are wired in parallel; PA1 (2) a single touch switch to shift a turnout position not the present complicated push and touch control switch; PA1 (3) an indicator light that constantly signals the direction and position of a turnout; and PA1 (4) a high energy DC capacity pulse that snaps a first turnout motor into position and can instantaneously snap a second turnout motor into position.